HF 035 Hank's Dream
8:24:44 PM Josh: You go to sleep? 8:25:17 PM Hank: Still here. 8:25:27 PM Josh: No, I mean does Hank go to sleep? 8:26:15 PM Hank: After polishing armor yes. 8:26:29 PM Josh: Ok, you go to sleep...and you find yourself in a temple. 8:27:02 PM Hank: Hello? 8:27:28 PM Josh: Your voice echoes off of the walls. "Hello hello hel..." 8:28:35 PM Hank: (( do I see anything in the temple?)) 8:29:02 PM Josh: Not much. It's empty and clean, but you see the Symbol of Titania held over it. 8:29:13 PM Josh: And you see a figure. A tall elven man with long black hair. 8:30:09 PM Hank: Hank will approach him. 8:30:59 PM Josh: The figure turns and...it's Daylor. A very young Daylor. 8:31:32 PM Josh: Daylor: "Sorry, we're not really open yet. I'm still unpacking." 8:32:43 PM Josh: Daylor: "...um...can I help you?" 8:36:55 PM Hank: Yes I am curious as to why you would build a temple to titania? 8:38:15 PM Josh: Daylor beams around his temple. "Cause...well...cause I guess I get her." 8:38:48 PM Josh: Daylor: "She doesn't want worshippers or followers, just people to understand her teachings. To guard those who can't guard themselves." 8:41:46 PM Hank: I have been trying to do that but how do you know if your version of protection is right? Because I feel like I end up making more mistakes than right choices. 8:42:35 PM Josh: Daylor: "Well, that's always the problem, isn't it? You know, there is a way to widen your scope. Keep everyone protected and know the consequences." 8:43:23 PM Hank: And what is that method? 8:44:20 PM Josh: Daylor pulls out a giant sword and raises it above his head. "Die and become Death. Hold still, please." 8:45:26 PM Hank: Hank will scramble away. 8:45:44 PM Hank: So who exactly are you then? 8:45:55 PM Josh: Daylor swings and misses you. 8:46:26 PM Josh: Daylor: "Oh, isn't it obvious? I'm a figment of your imagination. My name's Barry, by the way." 8:46:52 PM Josh: Barry: "If it helps, I don't want to do this, not my call. Let me do my job and this will be over quick." 8:47:24 PM Hank: Who gave you the job? 8:48:08 PM Josh: Barry: "...um...I don't think I'm supposed to tell you that." 8:49:14 PM Hank: Does it matter if you are going to kill me? 8:51:44 PM Hank: And if you don't want to kill me then don't and get out of my head. Please. 8:52:48 PM Josh: A shrill, high, scratchy voice comes in. "Alright, alright! Enough. McGurk, go home, I got this." 8:54:01 PM Josh: A tiny, bald, beady-eyed man comes sauntering into the room. He is wearing an ugly bright red coat, green waist-coat, stripes yellow and black pants and the ugliest purple bowler hat you've ever seen. 8:54:26 PM Hank: And who are you supposed to be? 8:55:58 PM Josh: The man snaps his fingers and the Daylor vanishes. "Well, let's see, you fell asleep and came here, and you are in a place where I can summon and un-summon figments with a snap of my fingers. Clearly, I'm the Springwood Bunny, WHO DO YOU THINK I AM, NUMB-SKULL!" 8:57:31 PM Hank: Let's assume I am an idiot, similar to whoever dressed you and move on to where you tell me who you are? 8:58:33 PM Josh: He sighs. "Ok, let's make it very clear then. This is the land of DREAMS. I control DREAMS. I have a sister you've met who's name also starts with a "D"...LIKE MINE...So, this makes me..." 8:59:56 PM Hank: Dream. And why are you talking to me? 9:00:50 PM Josh: Dream: "Because my sibling needs a new body quick and you're the first warm one I've caught. So let me kill you so you can go be her apprentice and BOOM, we sort this all out." 9:02:40 PM Hank: Death seemed to be fine with its current body just an hour or so ago. 9:03:17 PM Hank: I avoided death at least 3 times today why should I just let you kill me? 9:05:58 PM Josh: Dream: "...ok then, what do you want? Gold. Power. Women. ...Men?" 9:07:23 PM Hank: None of those help if I am dead. 9:10:27 PM Hank: Can you guarentee protection for friends and family if I take your bizarre offer at face value? 9:10:27 PM Josh: Dream: "...you know, you are being very difficult about this." 9:10:54 PM Hank: It's my life we are talking about here. I have the right. 9:12:46 PM Josh: Dream: "Look, this is a serious matter here. It's not like I just kill for fun...except when I do...sometimes." 9:14:47 PM Hank: Then tell me honestly are people at risk if I don't agree to your plan? 9:15:07 PM Josh: Dream: "She is." 9:15:26 PM Hank: What do you mean by that? 9:16:19 PM Josh: Dream sighs. "It would take way too long to fully explain, but, basically, if this body wears out before Death finds a new one...POOF!" 9:16:45 PM Hank: Death ceases to exist?!? 9:18:18 PM Josh: Dream: "Yes...no...kind of...Death the person ceases to exist. It becomes...nothing." 9:18:36 PM Josh: Dream: "Like Justice and Mercy and Desire before her." 9:18:46 PM Josh: Dream: "And a whole lot more." 9:18:57 PM Hank: ((Insight check)) 9:19:04 PM Josh: Roll it. 9:19:34 PM Hank: ((Dammit 10)) 9:21:06 PM Hank: Fine then. 9:21:13 PM Josh: He seems honest. 9:21:32 PM Josh: Before you can agree, the floor cracks. 9:22:36 PM Josh: Dream: "No, no, no, not yet. You were gonna--" 9:22:39 PM Josh: You wake up.